


Sweeter Than Fiction

by PB9



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only knows inspire)This is a song fic,Sweeter than fiction from One Chance





	Sweeter Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweeter Than Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498511) by Me. 



> (This is a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only knows inspire)
> 
> This is a song fic, Sweeter than fiction from One Chance

* * *

> And there you stand, ten feet tall.
> 
> I will say, I knew it all along.
> 
> Sweeter Than Fiction

* * *

Jonghyun turned on the television in his shared apartment, it was one of the music shows.

On the stage was a tall guy standing alone with a dreamy voice.

The kind of voice that you can fall asleep to.

The one which works both as background music when you are working in a coffee shop but also perfect for road trips.

The type that feels like home.

Jonghyun closed his eyes, lay back on his couch and let the music carried him away.

* * *

_‘You fell asleep on the couch again’_

_‘Oh, thanks for waking me up’_

_‘Don’t worry, I’m always here for you.’_

* * *

‘Aish, what’s wrong with both of you, late again.’

‘C’mon Dongho, cut us some slacks.’

‘Yeah, there were some problems with the last model so it took a little longer than expected.’

‘Of course, our photographer, always working overtime.’

‘It was my fault too, there was some problem with the sizing, my dress didn’t quite fit the model.’

‘I assume both of you are super hungry then, I already ordered some food.’

‘Not going to say I love you – but yeah.’

‘Can you two stop flirting for a minute? I’m beyond third wheeling.’

‘Don’t frown Jonghyu- Oh look, the chicken is here.’

‘Oh, Dongho, have you seen Minhyun’s jacket last night?’

‘Ah, the one on The Show?’

‘I think he meant Show Champion, the Show was two days ago?’

‘Yes, that one! That was my brand.’

‘Congrats babe.’

‘Eww, don’t babe me.’

Dongho chuckled.

Minki frowned.

He thanked himself for having such a great group of friends.

* * *

_‘We don’t need to break up. I… won’t be here without you.’_

_‘Be out there and make me proud, I know you’ll make it.’_

_‘I’m not sure if it will without you, Jonghyunnie.’_

* * *

> I’ll be one of the many saying,  
>  Look at you now, look at you now, now  
>  I’ll be one of the many saying,  
>  You made us proud, you made us proud, proud
> 
> Sweeter Than Fiction

* * *

_‘There must be other ways right? Minki?’_

_‘I don’t know Minhyun, Jonghyun is just being sensible.’_

_‘But I don’t want sensible, I want my boyfriend.’_

* * *

Minhyun was playing his phone walking back to the black van.

‘Do you need some water?’

‘Ah, thanks manager hyung.’

He was using his unofficial twitter account spying on fans when a tweet caught his eye. 

A tweet that formed a smile on his face.

_Keep your eyes on him! The photographer behind viral magazine covers and advertisement that promises to ‘wow’ you!_

* * *

_‘Can we eat? I’m hungry, a 17 year old boy needs food.’_

_‘Camera eats first!’_

_‘But the camera have been eating for 10 minutes!’_

* * *

‘Hey, how are you doing?’

‘I’m great, how are you finding yourself hyung?’

‘I mean, journalism is _great._ I love it.’

‘Amazing! I’ve read many of your columns, hottest young blood writer I heard?’ Aron laughed in response.

‘I mean, you though? You are _every where_. Can’t go anywhere in Korea without hearing your songs.’ Minhyun chuckled.

He looked down at his hands.

‘You didn’t get to see the gang often I supposed?’

‘Yeah…’

‘I mean, me neither, it’s just nature of our jobs honestly. We both go out for our jobs, they three take turns inside different studios, be it photography, designer’s or music.’

‘I miss them, I miss the old times.’

Aron chuckled

‘Don’t we all. Cheers to us? Cheers to them? Let’s just celebrate we all made it this far.’

* * *

_‘It’s like all my hopes and dreams have shattered. When will people notice me? When will they stop calling m-‘_

_‘Listen, no matter what, I’m here. With you.’_

_‘Let’s prove them wrong? Okay?’_

* * *

Minhyun opened the door to his apartment to a fully lit room.

He raised his eyebrows as he checked the time, before glancing across the room to spot a bundle on the couch.

Laptop still open on his laps.

Minhyun carefully lifted it up, closed the lid and charged it.  
  
Turned off the television.

He eyed the bundle on the couch.

Carried the smaller man into their bedroom and tucked him in.

He smiled at the image before going to shower, looking forward to join his photographer in a much needed slumber.

* * *

‘What if I don’t get to see any of you guys again?’

‘Well, Mister Pop Star, you’re just being paranoid’

‘Seconding Minki, plus, if it really works for me, I probably will be writing songs for you.’

‘Can I get discount? Like, bro, I’m your best friend.’

‘Twice the price.’

‘Same for my clothes, and Jonghyun?’

‘Triple sounds good?’

‘Jonghyunnie!’

* * *

This life is sweeter than fiction

* * *


End file.
